Enchanted
by RedPurpleAngel
Summary: It was enchanting to meet you Sasuke-kun


First story I have ever written! I apologize if the story was horrid. Please give me any advice how to make better stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

*Enchanted*

Here I am again in one of my father's balls. He always throw one when he goes away for business. This time though the ball was held in one of our country club house. I hate going to this balls it's never interesting or fun. All I really do is dance with guys that wants to dance with me and pretend to laugh at stupid jokes and stories.

"And that is how I made my maid fell into the pond." Exclaimed Sakura

Then everyone in the table laughed. I never understood their joke; to me it's just cruel. Hanabi elbowed my side and glared at me. This is her way of saying laugh. We're sitting in a circular table that also happens to be the most elegant table in the room for we are the daughters of important men. To my right is Hanabi and to my left is Ino, next to her are Sakura then Tenten and then Temari. I pretend to laugh with them but all I really want to do is get out of here and go somewhere peaceful.

"Why would you do such a thing Sakura!?" Giggled Ino

"She made my hair look like a rats nest! I can't just let her go without being punished!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well serves her right no one should mess with you."

"No kidding everyone knows how vile you can get." Added Tenten.

Everyone laughed again and that's my cue to leave. I grabbed my glass of champagne and went out to the balcony. The calmness of the night and wind hitting against my face help me calm myself and it's so much better out here than inside.

"Hey Hina you have got to come inside every guy wants to dance with you." Says Hanabi

"Hanabi, why do you like going to balls? I mean it's hectic and these shoes hurt a lot!"

She leaned against the balcony and looked up at the stars. She had a dream look on her face." Well Hina, it's not really about the shoes or the dress. I like to think that someday my prince charming will someday come to one of these balls."

I looked down at the ground. "Oh I see."

"Come inside now please? I would be disappointed if you wouldn't dance with one of those handsome men" Hanabi then winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back inside with her. I was about to walk down the stairs when someone came through the main door and dang was he hot! He had on a very nice Armani navy suit with a red tie on. His hair is all spiked up in different direction. You'd think that it would look bad but it looks good on him. Unlike the rest of the guys in here, he seems very different and interesting.

"Close your mouth Hina you're going to catch a fly." My sister teased me.

I shook my head. "Wait what?" I questioned

She laughed and looked at the guy I was looking at. "He is handsome isn't he?" Then she took a sip of her champagne and went down the stairs and started heading towards our table. I nodded in response and started to follow her but not without glancing at the handsome man again. That's when I noticed he was staring at me to.

(Sasuke Pov)

Ugh I hate going to balls! Women are always throwing themselves at me like they have no shame. When the butler opened the doors for me, that's when I saw her standing on the staircase with all of her glory. She walked down the stairs with pride as if she owned everyone and she's their master. I didn't' realize I was gawking at her till my best friend Naruto (who invited me to this ball) snapped me out of it.

"HEY TEME YOU MADE IT!" Yelled Naruto from across the room. Everyone stared at him but he just ignored them and started walking towards me. There are four guys trailing behind him.

"Hey buddy!" He smiled and put his hands around my shoulder.

"Hello dope and what did I tell you about touching me?" I gave him one of my famous glares and he raised his hands up and backed away. "Geez relax teme. By the way this is Neji, he pointed at the guy with a long hair next to him looking bored is Shikamaru. The guy eating the chips is Choji. Last but not least this is Konohamaru. They all just nodded at me and I returned it with an "hn".

"Come on Sasuke teme I have some more people for you to meet."

Naruto led us to a group of girls and she was there looking bored and beautiful at the same time. I didn't realize that Naruto was saying their name until he got to the beautiful lavender eyed girl.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga"

She was blushing when she caught my eyes.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun don't you look dashing tonight?"

I looked to my left to where the high-pitched voice was coming from. I almost puked at the sight of pink bubble gum hair. Is that really her natural hair color? I decided to ignore her and looked away. I walked up to the girl named Hinata.

(Hinata Pov)

I couldn't believe that the guys were walking towards us. My heart started beating faster and faster while my stomach did little flips as he came closer. The closer he gets the more nervous I became. Naruto was introducing us to him and all he did was just stare at me. I touched my face to see if I could feel if there was anything on my face. I glanced at Hanabi to see if she could tell me if there is anything on my face but she just smiled at me. He walked up to me and I almost fainted when he asked me to dance. I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands were on my waist. We danced and danced and I felt like we were the only people in the danced floor. My waist feels like they were on fire from his touch. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "Your beautiful" Every guy I had danced with always say that to me but they had no effect on me whatsoever and hearing him say that made me weak to my knees.

"Thank you Uchiha-san" I blushed

"Please call me Sasuke"

"Alright Sasuke-kun"

"Do you want to go somewhere, where we can talk without anyone staring at us?"

I haven't realized that everyone was staring at us and most of the girls were glaring at me. If looks could kill I bet Sakura could have killed me right there in front of everyone. Feeling uncomfortable I grabbed Sasuke's hands and walked towards the garden. We sat on the bench that was facing the water fountain.

I looked at the water fountain with my face red. "You know usually I don't really enjoy coming to balls but then I meet you and it seems like things just got better."

He grabbed my hand and I looked at his beautiful onyx eyes.

"I don't either but Naruto always drag me in to this and I'm thankful he dragged me this time. Because I meet the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

He pulled me closer and kissed me. It was sweet and short but I loved it none the less.

"You took my first kiss." I blurted out

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not." He replied bluntly

"No I loved it" I looked at his lips and he smiled. He kissed me again and this time it was more passionate and sparks were flying. Then he licked my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth letting him in. Our tongue fought for dominance. But our make out session was ruined by my annoying bratty sister.

"Sorry to interrupt but Hinata dad said it's time to go."

I'm pretty sure she wasn't even sorry! "Alright you go on ahead I'll be there." I got up and Sasuke got up also.

"Tonight was fun Hinata I hope I get to see you again."

"Me too for the first time I enjoyed going to balls." I giggled

He winked at me and handed me his phone number. "Call me I would love to hear your voice again soon."

I blushed and nodded. He gave me one last kiss before I left. I started walking but then I looked back to get one last look of him. There he was standing with his hands on his pocket the moon shining on him and fireflies were around him that made it look like he was sparkling under the moonlight. It was a breath taking view. I was sitting in the limo with Hanabi pestering me about my night. I ignored her and thought to myself,_ it was enchanting to meet you Sasuke-kun. _


End file.
